True Love
by XxNeverxLosexHopexX
Summary: Draco Malfoy falls in love...Then Is scared for her life... Draco malfoy FF
1. Chapter 1

Draco's POV

I was laying on my bed, staring at the ceiling, Thinking.  
It was quite past midnight, almost one o'clock.

Tasha was laying on her bed, across the room. For once she actually stayed here, and didn't leave.

Usually Tasha would leave, and go to the Weasley's...She always had....until now.

I admit, im confused as to why she is staying...Then again, I'm not saying I Don't enjoy it...*Smirks slightly*

Tasha and I....Were best friends...Or...We were...Now, I dunno what we are. Everythings SO confusing now.

I always think of Tasha...It's something I do more than anything... I guess after knowing someone for so long...You get used to their presence.

I think she hates me, though...I mean, I haven't been nice to HER 'friends', But...How can I...?...I sure hope she doesn't hate me...But if she does...I'll just make it up to her.....

Somehow.

"Tasha...?You awake?" I asked her, She sighed slightly.

"Yeah, I'm awake..." She paused. "Can't sleep?" Tasha asked me, I smiled glumly.

"Yes..." I paused, thinking of what to say...I didn't want to look an idiot in front of her...

"Tasha...Can I ask you something?"

"Anything..." She replied, sitting up. I turned my body so I was resting on my elbow...

"Why are you here?...I mean...Usually, you wouldn't stay this long..." I trailed off, Tasha cracked her knuckles...

"Because, I want you to know I care about you, and that I could never **_hate_** you..."She said hate as though it was a poisonous word... "And...I like being here...I mean I hate it when I get critisized because of who I'm friends with...But...sort of just being with you...I dunno." Tasha muttered the last bit, I saw her blush through the darkness...

I sat up, and swung my legs off my bed. I walked over to her bed, and sat down. I wanted to say how I felt...Even though I think she knows how I feel...But I'm not sure...

"Tasha...I....Well....I'm.....Err....Uhh......" I couldn't get it out, but she looked at me and moved closer to me....

"Draco?" Tasha asked, I looked into her eyes...The eyes that Made me happy...I took her hand, and looked deeply into her eyes...

"I love you."

-  
Tasha POV

I was laying awake on my bed at the Malfoy's...Since I shared a room with Draco...I felt like I did when I was 13....Happy....

Then I remebered What I had been told..And I stared in the darkness....

I could hear Draco's breathing...So I knew he was awake...I just...Didn't want to say anything I'd regret.

Draco and I were best friends...Or...We had been....

**Years and Years of school had...Changed us.**

**Like the fact I fell IN love with Fred Weasley.**

**Like the fact that Draco and I kissed In third year.**

**The fact we both became death eaters together.**

**The fact I'm friends with blood-traitors....**

I'm scared to admit my feelings...Mostly because I don't want to hurt anyone.  
But...I talked to Fred...And He said He KNEW I had deep feelings for Draco...And he said he didn't mind...AS long as I was happy.  
I still love Fred...I mean...I always will.  
But I Love Draco...EVen after everything thats happened over the past years...


	2. Chapter 2: Truth

Tasha POV...

I stared at him, I stared at Draco Malfoy....I couldn't think....

He said he Loved me.....Me!!!

I leaned towards him and kissed him...

-  
Draco's POV

and wow...wait...what just.  
She is kissing me, her lips pressing into mine. I did not pull away. quite the contrary. Almost by instinct, I kissed back. Our kiss lingered and I felt her hand entwine with mine. This...I never thought kissing felt so nice....hmm should do it more often.

Tasha Slightly pulled back...And stared at me.

We were both standing now holding each other...But she just stared at me...

"Well...if you don't want to. Come," I pulled her towards the bed and we sat down. "Lets talk."  
No Malfoy! Don't talk. Talking is boring! You're the guy, take the initiative and kiss her already. You want to. You know you do.  
"Yea um....talk." I spoke, even though my mind was screaming at me to do a whole other thing althgether...

Tasha Looked down at our hands, Still intertwined...

"I love you too, Draco...I always have...Always will.."

I felt my heart soar...She DID love me back... I felt as though I was going to faint...

I wanted to kiss her, But I felt...somehow...her...feelings. SHe seemed to feel rather odd...Than she usually would...

I heard a small sound, which evidentally, was Tasha...Sobbing...

"Tasha???...Whats wrong???" I asked, Worriedly. Tasha looked up at me, her blue-ish green eyes staring right into my grey ones...

"I'm dying."

I think the world just ended. Dying???...Tasha....Dying???No....She can't be dying....She can't be....

I stared at her...Feeling my eyes sting..With what I knew to be tears...

"How????" I asked quietly...Trying not to cry.

"Lukemia..." Tasha muttered, I looked at her, confused.

"Cancer."

With that word, I felt my world falling apart...Tasha couldn't die...No, no no....No!...I wouldn't let her....

I felt tears run down my face, I looked away from her, not wanting to cry in front of her...

Tasha let go of my hand, and put it on my cheek. Whiping away my tears, gently.

"Draco..." SHe whispered gently. "Look at me."

I obeyed, looking at her. I saw the pain in her eyes, And I almost couldn't bare it.

"I only...just got it....It takes a while...for it to run its course...And...."SHe paused, tears running down her face.

"I'm trying to fix this...I'm trying to find something to help get rid of it...."

Thats all it took. I leaned down and Kissed her lips, gently, but I know she felt my emotions.

Scared, worried, afraid, Love, Sad, Love, Broken, Alone...Everything...

I pulled back and looked at her.

"Isn't there a Muggle cure???" I asked, Tasha shook her head.

"No...They haven't found one yet...."

"Draco...Without a cure...I'm going to die....But.....I know there is something...something that can cure this...." Tasha said softly, I looked deep into her eyes...

"WHat is it?????" I asked anxiously.

"Well, I have this friend...And...I've known him for a while...His Names Ash....He's a Vampire...and...By changing me...Making me immortal....The cancer would be gone..."

I stared at her, trying to wrap my head around our situation.

Tasha has cancer.

She will die with no cure.

The only cure is for her to become a vampire...

"Tasha." I said quietly. "If its the ONLY way to keep you alive...Then..I think...You should..." I trailed off....

"I'm scared you wont like me if I'm a vampire." Tasha told me, I shook my head.

"I will always love you, no matter what you are...You'd still be you." I gave her a smile, and she hugged me.

I held her gently, but still protectivly.

Tasha WOuld not die..... I'd do everything until my last breath to make sure of that...

I held her as close to me as Was Possible...I knew for sure..We were in love...

"Did you tell-"

"Yes, I told Fred." Tasha said before I could finish. "He wanted me to be able to spend time with you..."

I kissed her gently...And softly....Tasha was mine...And I would always love her...

The rest of the night(Or morning) Went out in a flash...

We had made love...Or..the term muggles use alot.  
SEX.

I love Tasha....And tomorrow...We would set out to find Ash.


End file.
